<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Max and The Beast by God0fYonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206504">Max and The Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder'>God0fYonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC, lonely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is a Crusader who died in a jousting accident in 1228. This is the tale of how he met robin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Max and The Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a blur, the whole scenario was a blur, one minute he was on a horse about to win his tournament and the next he flew off and landed on the floor and now all he sees is an empty field.</p><p>He hears a howl and turns. Max runs to to see what’s going on is it Richard his dog or was it something worse. He made his way through the woods and came across a being so frightening it made him go white. </p><p>The beast turns around and makes eye contact with Max as he lets out a scream. “You ... ok?” The beast asked. “I... what .... how?” </p><p>“Oh you dead too. We’ll get use to it my name is Robin” he said coming closer. Max froze “Wait!.... what do you mean dead?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>